SuJu Inside Stories :: I Miss You, Super Junior
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Terbiasa tinggal ber-15 membuatku merasa aneh hrs tinggal sendiri. Aku kangen menyanyi dlm bahasa Korea, aku kangen menyanyikan Line-ku yg sedikit, aku merindukan SUPER JUNIOR, apa mereka jg merindukanku? -HanKyung- Ttg isi hati HanKyung yg sbnrnya, RnR?


**Title** : I Miss You All, Super Junior...

**Author** : DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Family, Friendship

**Length** : Drabble

**Main Cast** : Hankyung

**Support Casts** : Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Siwon

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Notes :** Oya, ini ceritanya HanKyung di China ya ^^

—ENJOY—

* * *

**I Miss You All, Super Junior...**

* * *

***Hankyung pov***

Cklekk...

Ku buka pintu apartemenku dari luar, aku menghela nafas panjang dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ku lepas sepatuku, ku letakkan di rak dekat pintu masuk, ku tanggalkan jaket musim dinginku. Aku berjalan menuju ruang TV yang di bawahnya terdapat karpet lembut dan tebal, di sekelilingnya ada banyak sofa empuk untuk memanjakan tubuh dari penat. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berbaring disana.

Aku merasa aneh sendiri melihat ruang TV dan sofa itu. Terlihat luas, ahh bukan luas tapi 'lengang' Tidak ada siapapun disana. Aku Hankyung ah bukan Hanggeng maksudku, setelah resmi tidak menjadi bagian dari SMtown lagi kini aku memulai karir soloku di negara asalku, China. Ya, aku bahagia, aku senang bisa melakukan pekerjaan tanpa paksaan dari sebuah management artis, aku suka berada di China, dimana aku bisa berkunjung ke rumah orangtuaku sesering yang aku mau, maksudku tergantung schedule juga sih. Tapi kalau dulu kan aku sangat jarang mendapat izin dari SM untuk pulang ke China. Tapi... aku kehilangan sesuatu, aku kehilangan 'mereka' ... Super Junior...

Rasanya aneh tinggal hanya sendirian di sebuah apartemen, padahal apartemenku ini juga nggak terlalu luas dibandingkan dengan apartemen Super Junior. Bahkan apartemen Super Junior yang luas sekali itu masih terasa sangat sempit jika 15 orang berkumpul di depan TV. Tapi kini aku hanya sendirian dan apartemen yang nggak terlalu luas ini senantiasa terlihat luas.

Ku bayangkan ruang TV dorm-ku bersama Super Junior, biasanya aku selalu melihat Sungminnie, Kangin, Leeteuk hyung, dan Yesungie yang sedang rebutan remote sambil memakan camilan buatan Wookie di sofa tengah. Kyuhyun dan Donghae asyik bermain starcraft di depan PS kesayangan Kyuhyun, sementara Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Donghae karena Donghae lebih pay attention pada musuhnya di game kesukaan Kyuhyun itu. Heenim duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil bermain laptop, mungkin sedang mengupdate twitternya, cyworld atau me2day-nya. Ahhh, dia memang seorang netizen sejati... Tapi dia adalah teman baikku. Lalu Kibum yang hanyut dalam konsentrasi ketika membaca naskah drama terbarunya. Siwon yang selalu membaca alkitabnya. Shindong yang menghabiskan jatah camilan di pojok sofa. Ryeowook yang duduk di samping Yesung sambil membuka-buka buku resep. Zhoumi dan Henry yang duduk manis di atas karpet sambil bermain kartu dan kadang juga mereka mengajakku bermain bersama. Aneh rasanya jika dulu terbiasa menempati sebuah ruang dengan banyak orang, kini harus tinggal sendirian. Ahhh, aku memang nggak sendirian, ada manager hyung *bahasa China-nya kakak apaan sih? Hehe, mian authornya kagak tau =="* yang tinggal bersamaku disini. Tapi hari ini dia pulang kerumahnya. Sepi... Aku merindukan kalian, Super Junior... Jeongmal bogoshipo~~

Ku lirik jam dinding di atas TV. Jam 22.00. Aku baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara TV untuk mempromosikan lagu soloku. *namanya apa ya? ==" aku pernah tau tapi lupa, Hehehe* Ahhh... Capeknya~~~ Bila dulu terbiasa melakukan promosi bersama dengan 14 member lainnya, dan kini harus melakukan promo sendirian.. rasanya aneh, ada yang kurang. Nggak ada yang bisa di ajak becanda, nggak ada yang mengusiliku dan nggak ada yang mengejek kemampuan bahasa Koreaku yang nggak pernah meningkat ini.

Eh, tadi jam berapa? Jam 22.00? Ya, dulu sewaktu bersama dengan Super Junior, kami jarang pulang ke seawal ini. Kami terbiasa pulang larut, bahkan menjelang pagi. Dan kami juga terbiasa tidur hanya 3 sampai 4 jam saja per hari. Itu kalau nggak ada schedule, bahkan kami pernah hanya tidur 40 menit sewaktu ada fanmeeting di Thailand. *author cuma ngasal lho xD* Tapi sekarang, aku nggak pernah pulang selarut itu dan tidur sesingkat itu. Scheduleku masih belum sebanyak sewaktu aku bergabung dengan Super Junior. Aku senang memang karena aku bisa istirahat yang cukup, tapi sekali lagi, aku merindukan mereka...

Kruyukk~~ Ahhh, sepertinya aku lapar. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan, aku memang tadi belum sempat makan di luar, karena manager hyung pengen cepat pulang ke rumahnya sementara kalau makan sendirian pasti nggak nyaman. Aku membuka Rice Cooker, masih ada nasi. Aku membuka kulkas dan hendak mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng Beijing, keahlianku. Tapi tanganku terhenti, aku teringat sesuatu... Dulu kalau aku sedang memasak nasi goreng Beijing, pasti Eunhyukkie datang berlari-lari untuk mencicipi nasi goreng Beijingku, dan kemudian pasukan kelaparan itu segera menghabiskan nasi goreng Beijingku, hingga habis dan aku belum sempat memakannya. Saat itu Donghae berkata dengan polosnya, 'Hyung! Nasi goreng ini enak rasanya! Kapan-kapan buat lagi ya?' Aku senang ada yang memuji masakanku, sejak saat itu juga aku menjadi salah satu koki Super Junior bersama Ryeowook. Hmmm, Wookie~~ Dia pasti akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku kalau nasi goreng buatanku sudah habis di rampas Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sekarang, aku harus masak sendiri dan makan sendirian pula. Ahh... Serba sendiri itu nggak enak.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memasak nasi goreng, ini sudah malam dan memasak nasi goreng itu butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Sebaiknya aku buat ramen saja. Ku buka lemari persediaan makananku dan mengambil sebungkus ramen. Aku teringat Leeteuk hyung, leader terspesial kami. 'Kau mau mencicipi ramen buatanku?' Leeteuk hyung pasti akan berkata seperti itu, keahlian memasaknya memang hanya membuat ramen, tapi aku rindu ramen buatan Leeteuk hyung... Aku makan dalam diam, dulu kalau kami sedang makan bersama, suasananya nggak pernah sepi dan selalu ribut. Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang ribut meminta jatah lebih pada Wookie, Donghae yang membantu Eunhyuk mencurangi Wookie agar Eunhyuk dapat jatah makan yang lebih banyak dari Shindong. Sungminnie dan Wookie yang menuangkan jatah makanan ke piring kami masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang tetap membawa PSP-nya ketika makan, Yesung yang malah asyik memberi makan ketiga kura-kuranya. Henry dan Zhoumi yang asyik bermain 'batu-gunting-kertas'. Kibum dan Siwon yang nggak ambil pusing dengan keadaan semrawut itu, mereka tetap makan dengan tenang. Kangin yang muring-muring pada Leeteuk hyung karena Leeteuk hyung nggak segera ambil tindakan untuk menenangkan kami. Aku dan Heenim hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan member lain. Sementara Leeteuk hyung sering dicuekin kalau dia berusaha menenangkan member yang nakal ini. Sabar Leeteuk hyung, aku yakin kau bisa meng-handle mereka, karena kau sendiri di pilih menjadi leader dari kami karena SM yakin akan kemampuanmu memimpin.

Ku teguk segelas air dan masuk ke dalam kamar, aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Ku pandangi sekeliling. Aneh... Walau aku sudah tinggal di apartemen ini selama 4 bulan, tapi aku masih merasa aneh, karena dulunya aku selalu berbagi... Berbagi kamar dengan Heenim dan Heebum. Sebelum tidur aku dan Heenim selalu bercerita banyak, mengomentari schedule yang baru saja kami lakukan dan terkadang menggosipkan keburukan member lain. Haha, kami paling sering menggosipkan Eunhyuk, Heenim bilang kalau kakinya Eunhyuk itu bau sekali. Aku sih belum pernah menciumnya... Hehehe... obrolan kami baru terhenti kalau Leeteuk hyung sudah masuk ke kamar untuk mengecek apa kami sudah tidur atau belum. Leeteuk hyung selalu mengecek ke kamar member untuk melihat apakah kami semua sudah tidur, sudah memakai selimut atau belum, bahkan Leeteuk hyung akan menyelimuti kami kalau kami belum memakai selimut. Leeteuk memang leader terbaik bagi kami. Mataku tertuju pada bingkai foto yang ku letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurku, foto kami, Super Junior. Lalu ku baringkan tubuhku sambil memeluk foto itu.

Aku rindu bicara dengan bahasa Korea, aku rindu menyanyi menggunakan bahasa Korea, aku rindu melakukan dance bersama ke-12 member lain di atas panggung megah SuperShow dan aku rindu menyanyikan line-ku yang sedikit. Sebuah lagu di bagi 13 orang, memang line-nya hanya kebagian sedikit-sedikit. Tapi kini aku harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu SENDIRIAN, yaa sendirian karena aku penyanyi solo. Ahhh, SuperShow ya? Mereka sedang melakukan Tour SuperShow 3... Sekarang mereka sudah sampai negara mana ya? Aku hanya mengikuti SuperShow 1 dan 2, SuperShow... salah satu proyek besar SuperJunior, mengelilingi Asia selama beberapa bulan untuk mengadakan konser tunggal. Aku hendak mengirim sms untuk Heenim, tapi ku urungkan niatku, ini masih jam 22.30 biasanya SuperShow belum selesai. Besok sajalah ku sms semua member dan berkata 'Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian... Kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian?'

Memang keluar dari SM Entertainment adalah keputusanku, tapi sampai kapanpun Super Junior akan tetap menjadi keluargaku. Aku janji...

***author pov***

Hankyung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memeluk foto SuperJunior. Matanya menerawang, melamunkan sesuatu. Setelah lama melamun, matanya terlihat lelah, dia menutup matanya perlahan. Cairan bening mengalir dari matanya... Dan Hankyung tertidur...

**Sementara itu di Jepang... Di sebuah gazebo hotel megah di Tokyo...**

"Ayo hyung! Cepat kirim, lama amat sih kau ini!" kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang sedang memangku laptop-nya memandang Kyuhyun sebal, "Sabar kenapa sih?" Heechul terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol enter.

"Chullie ah, nggak usah ragu seperti itu, kirim saja e-mailnya," kata Leeteuk disertai anggukan kepala dari Shindong, Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Iye, iye," kata Heechul sambil menekan tombol enter. "Lagian kenapa harus pakai e-mailku sih?"

"Kau kan akrab sekali dengan HanKyung hyung, hyung," kata Euhyuk sambil menyeruput jus strawberry kesukaannya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan sms pada Hankyung hyung agar dia membuka e-mailnya dan segera menonton video itu!" kata Donghae semangat.

"Wookie ah~~ aku kangen Ddangko brothers, kapan kita pulang ke dorm?" celetuk Yesung sambil meratapi nasibnya. Wookie yang kesal setiap Yesung membicarakan ddangko brothers segera beranjak dari duduknya disamping Yesung dan menghampiri member lain, meninggalkan Yesung yang bengong karena di cuekin sama Wookie.

"Sudah terkirim e-mailnya?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne! Sudah!" teriak semua yang ada disitu.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam hotel, kita harus tidur walau hanya 1 jam, 3 jam lagi kita akan pulang ke Korea dan ada beberapa member yang punya schedule setelah tiba di Korea nanti," kata Leeteuk. Semua beranjak dari gazebo dan masuk ke dalam kamar hotel.

**Di kamar Hankyung di China.**

Handphone Hankyung bergetar dan menyala. Sebuah sms masuk. Dari Donghae...

_Donghae'fishy_

'_Hyung, bukalah e-mailmu, kami baru saja mengirimkan video bagus untukmu. Selamat menonton! Kami merindukanmu Hyung, tidakkah kau merindukan kami?'_

Video itu berisi ...

Terlihat tangan-tangan menutupi layar kamera, lalu atas komando seseorang, "Hana, Dul, Set!" tangan-tangan itu membuka dan tampak wajah ke-10 member Super Junior, "Cilup Baaa!" teriak mereka bersama. Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Hyung! Tidakkah kau merindukan kami? Katakan hyung! Apa kau tak ingin lagi bertanding starcraft denganku? Ahhh, kau pasti selalu kalah kalau bermain denganku! Haha, satu hal lagi! Kau tak kangen dengan evilsmile-ku ini?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelurkan evilsmile-nya. "Kau harus kangen hyu—"

"Lama amat sih lo!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyingkirkan badan Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan kamera sehingga badannya terlihat close up. Kyuhyun hanya manyun pada Eunhyuk. "Hyung! Kau jahat! Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat suka nasi goreng Beijing buatanmu! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami? Lalu siapa yang akan membikinkan nasi goreng untukku?"

"Gantiaaaaann!" teriak Donghae sambil menyingkirkan wajah Eunhyuk dari kamera. "HanKyung hyung! Bagaimana keadaanmu di China? Ku harap kau selalu menjaga kesehatanmu hyung, sesibuk apapun kau sekarang jangan pernah menomor duakan kesehatan! Hwaiting!" Donghae tersenyum lebar, tapi nggak lama kemudian hawanya terasa aneh, Sniff.. Sniff... ternyata Yesung berdiri di belakang Donghae sambil membaui bahunya.

"Apaan sih lo hyung! Aneh!" kata Donghae, Yesung hanya tersenyum tak berdosa menanggapi Donghae.

"Hankyung hyung! Kau masih hidup kan? Hahahahahaha, ahhh, aku bingung mau bilang apa ==" Oyaa! Kura-kura ku sudah bertambah jadi 3 lhooo! Kau belum tau kan? Mainlah ke dorm hyung! Aku akan memperkenalkan kura-kura emasku padamu!" kata Yesung penuh kebanggaan. "Eh, tapi kucingnya soulmate-mu itu tuh! Dia nakal banget, masa dia sering masuk ke kamarku dan nggetokin rumah kacanya kura-kura ku! Jadinya kan kura-kura ku takut hyung! Marahin tuh si Heenim!"

Wajah Siwon menggantikan Yesung, "Hyung! Jangan lupa berdoa dalam setiap kegiatanmu! Jangan lalaikan untuk beribadah ya hyung! Kami disini mendoakanmu!" kata Siwon.

"Lu ceramah atau ngapain sih Siwonnie?" sindir Yesung. Siwon hanya meminta maaf sambil menunjukkan gesture bodynya. *hahaha, Siwon, Siwon =="*

"Hankyung hyung annyeong ^^ eternal maknae Ryeowook disini, sekaligus chef paling handal di Super Junior! Kau nggak kangen dengan masakanku hyung? Ahhh, kau jahat hyung... Aku nangis nih... Hiks, hiks, hiks," kata Ryeowook yang kini menangis entah karena apa. Sungmin segera memeluk pundak Ryeowook sambil ikutan menangis.

"Huweeeee... Hankyung hyung! Kau tega pada kami, kau meninggalkan kami... Kami kesepian... Hiks, hiksss..." kata Sungmin disela-sela tangisannya bersama Ryeowook.

"Aiissshhh,, duo lembek itu nangis bareng =.= Sepertinya mereka lebih pantas di lahirkan sebagai yeoja daripada namja," celetuk Kyuhyun dengan sadis.

"Hankyung hyung!" Shindong muncul sambil membawa sebungkus keripik kentang. "Kapan kita bisa menghabiskan makanan berdua lagi seperti dulu? Aku rindu begadang sambil makan kripik kentang bersamamu lagi," kata Shindong sambil memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yeee... Emangnya dulu si China idiot itu doyan makan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang selalu menghabisan camilan saat malam hari? Bahkan kau sering membawa kabur makanan dari kulkas untuk camilanmu sewaktu jadi DJ di Shim Shim Tapa kan?" sindir Heechul kejam.

"Ahhh~~ biarin! Sana tuh ngomong sama soulmate-mu!" kata Shindong. Kamera pun menyorot wajah Heechul. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul menghalangi Heechul.

"Hyung! Heechul hyung selingkuh! Dia sekarang jarang pulang dan sering pergi dengan Lee HongKi FT Island itu, kau tau kan hyung? Ahh,, sepertinya Heechul hyung frustasi sekali sewaktu kau pergi hyung. Buatlah akun twitter hyung, lalu follow mereka. Lihatlah tweet mereka, aku akan membantumu kalau kau mau memojokkan Heechul! Jangan lupa follow kami juga yaa? Kau tau nggak hyung, Kibum saja sudah punya twitter! Iya.. si Kibum yang kagak banyak omong itu lhooo... Dia bikin twitter karena bujukan Heechul hyung! Makanya hyung, ayooo buat twitter, kita bisa bikin rusuh di tweetnya Heenim dan Hongki! Hahaha~~~" tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Senyuman evil terkembang di bibirnya, seperti mendapatkan kepuasan kalau mengerjai hyungnya.

"Diam kau KYU!" teriak Heechul. "Hei China pabo! Jangan percaya sama kata-kata anak bawang itu! Hah, dia sekarang jadi penggila gosip. Kalau kau sampai percaya berarti kau benar-benar pabo!" ancam Heechul.

"Heechul ah~ kau nggak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Hanya itu kah?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedaritadi memegang kamera dan menyorot member lain. Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Aissshh! Dasar kau China idiot! Kau sudah puaskah sekarang? Kau melarikan diri ke China agar kau nggak di ejek China pabo lagi ya? Kau mau lari sampai ke kutub utara pun tetap akan ku juluki CHINA PABO IDIOT!" kata Heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kalau kau kangen padanya, bilang saja hyung... Nggak usah gengsi," celetuk Kyuhyun. Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengeluarkan evilsmilenya lagi.

"Ya! Aku memang merindukanmu China Idiot! Kembalilah bersama kami!" teriak Heechul. Lalu Leeteuk menyorot wajahnya sendiri.

"Hankyungie... Apa kabar? Hmmmm.. kau tau nggak kami sedang ada di mana? Kami sedang di Jepang! Hari ini hari terakhir SuShow di Jepang, setelah itu kita akan ke Malaysia. Kau ingat nggak? Saat kita sedang syuting sebuah variety show, dan variety show itu menghadiahkan liburan ke Jepang? Saat itu tahun 2006 dan kita masih boyband baru. Kita pergi ke Jepang, berusaha memenangkan game yang di adakan oleh variety show itu, kita harus mendapatkan 100 Yen dengan menyanyi dan dance. Tapi orang-orang Jepang sama sekali nggak mengetahui siapa kita. ==" Menyedihkan, dan tiba-tiba kau menunjuk sebuah layar TV besar di depan toko. Ada gambar BoA dan DBSK sunbae disana. Kau bilang kau ingin Super Junior bisa debut di Jepang kan? Dan kita ber-13 janji untuk melakukan debut di Jepang, akhirnya tahun 2008 kita debut di Jepang. Tapi saat kita sudah semakin terkenal di berbagai negara, kau malah nggak ikut bersama kami. Ahhh, kami sedih sekali hankyungie. Bahkan aku merasa leader yang bodoh karena nggak bisa mempertahankanmu..." kata Leeteuk, ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya.

"Hankyungie, kapan-kapan pulanglah ke Korea, ingatlah... dorm kami juga tetap rumahmu... Kami akan selalu menunggumu HanKyungie..." lanjut Leeteuk. Member lain berada di belakang Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Hankyung hyung! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo~~~" teriak mereka semua, Kyuhyun-Sungmin, Yesung-Ryeowook, Siwon-Shindong, Eunhyuk-Donghae mengaitkan tangan mereka ke atas membentuk sebuah hati.

"Hankyungie, kami benar-benar merindukanmu...!" teriak Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan angelsmile-nya.

"CHINA IDIOT! Awas kalau kau berani pulang! Akan ku peluk kau sampai kau kehabisan nafas!" teriak Heechul. "Aissshh, jeongmal bogoshipo..." Heechul dan Leetuk juga mengaitkan jari mereka membentuk sebuah hati, menempelkan hati itu di dada kiri Heechul.

Semua member bertepuk tangan. Lalu... Pet! Layar kembali hitam.

'Nado saranghae yeorobeun...' Hankyung mengigau di tengah tidurnya.

Semoga saja Hankyung senang dengan video yang dikirim oleh Super Junior. Dan semoga hubungan kekeluargaan mereka tetap kental meski terpisah negara...

***end***

* * *

Talk : Hahaha,,, hadoohhh ending GAJE! Nggak ada ide lagi sih akunya.. Hmmm... niatnya drabble, tapi kenapa tetep panjang ya? Wkwkwkwkwk, payah deh aku ini =="

Oya chingudeul ^^ butuh reviews or RCL dari kalian semua yang yang membaca nya ^^

Tinggalkan jejak kalian dalam bentuk apapun yahh? Hehehe...

Makasih ^^

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
